Mein Kommandant
by Missyfixit
Summary: Prime-verse: StarscreamxKnockout PWP, one-shot  warnings inside


Pairing: KnockoutxStarscream

Warnings: fingering, oral, sticky, swearing, submission

Verse: TFP

Rating: NC-17

* * *

><p>Setting down his welder, Knockout let out a deep sigh. All of this work to prepare Lord Megatron for <em>whenever<em> he was to wake up was exhausting. Sometimes Knockout worried if all of this work was nothing but a waste of time, all in vain.

And speaking of vain, it was then that Knockout turned towards the exit of the medical bay, only to find himself looking at his reflection in a strip of well-buffed sheet metal.

"You're one handsome devil, you," Knockout grinned, pulling his posture upright, making sure he was looking his best.

"If you were wise, you would stop wasting time observing yourself in the mirror!" Starscream entered the medical bay, his shoulders hunched forward, hiking his wings quite high.

Knockout rolled his optics and chuckled. "Of course, _herr kommandant._"

Starscream snarled. Knockout kept calling him that, obviously out of mockery. And it was starting to really get on his nerves.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I say, _mein kommandant_?"

Starscream stopped and shuddered. For some reason, that got his attention, more than he wanted. But the way it rolled off of Knockout's glossa... let's just put it as the red mech had never called him that before.

Knockout walked behind Starscream, dragging a talon across his wing, gingerly.

"You know," he slid his talon down Starscream's spinal plating. "For a flier, you're..._gorgeous_."

Starscream swallowed hard and spun quickly, to face Knockout. "What do you want, Knockout?"

"Oh, you know," Knockout's crimson optics ran over the seeker's chassis, visually savoring each detail. When he made optic contact with Starscream, he pulled closer. He laid his hands on Starscream's upper waist, and slid them downward, tracing his curves. Starscream squirmed while trying to keep his cool. Knockout leaned in towards the commander's audios, and whispered, "you."

Starscream tried to show as little emotion as possible, but Knockout knew he could break him down. The medic dragged his talon up Starscream's belly and abdomen, leaving a small groove behind. And it took no time at all for the seeker to show his disapproval.

"_Excuse_ m-"

Knockout cut him off with a kiss. Starscream's optics shot open wide and then fluttered closed, letting Knockout take the lead. But of course, that didn't work. Knockout pulled away from the kiss, but still kept close to Starscream.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Starscream seemed flustered.

Knockout could only chuckle. "Well, I'm not the leader,"

_He's teasing._

Starscream grabbed Knockout and pulled him into a kiss, picking up from where they left off. Knockout grinned into the kiss. Starscream hesitantly ran his glossa over the other mech's lips, and Knockout opened his mouth, allowing Starscream easy access. Their glossae entwined, and Starscream pinned Knockout against the wall.

"Watch the paint!" Knockout snarled, leaning in to Starscream's neck and biting on a few cables. Starscream cried out in pleasured agony, and was whispering "Alright, alright" as Knockout let go.

Starscream felt his panel begin to overheat as elongated fingers ran expertly over it, causing him to writhe and arch.

"Kn-knockout..." Starscream's vents hitched as the red mech stroked the seams around his panel, dipping into one or two to delicately stroke the wires underneath. The seeker grabbed on to Knockout's shoulders, gripping as he moaned loudly. Knockout growled and turned them both around, slamming Starscream against the wall where the red one previously was.

"I _said_," Knockout hissed through his denta. "_Watch the paint..._" And with that being said, Knockout hastily pulled Starscream back into a fiery kiss, this time nipping and biting at the seekers lip plates and glossa.

Knockout withdrew his claws from the sensitive wiring, and ran them over the panel and gripped it at the seams, and pulled. _Hard._

"AH! Knockout!" Starscream screamed in agony.

"Well?" Knockout had a cocky grin on his face. His optics narrowed and the grin grew wider as Starscream's panel slid back, exposing his superior's interfacing equipment.

His spike was hard, standing erect, a bit of fluid dribbling from the tip. And his valve was a mess, lubricant seeping from it, forming a little puddle on the floor...

"That was fast," Knockout sneered as he slid a single finger down the seeker's length, and right over the wet valve.

"Ngh," Starscream threw a hand back against the wall as he felt Knockout's talon slide into him, brushing past extremely sensitive nodes. Knockout slid it out and slowly slid back in, making it go nearly painfully slow for Starscream.

"Oh, _come on_!" Starscream was frustrated. He laid his helm back against the wall and dramatically made his chest rise and fall. Knockout rolled his optics.

The red mech shifted and made Starscream wrap his legs around his waist, making support easier, keeping Starscream pinned against the wall and at a manageable level. Knockout delicately wrapped his fingers around the spike, sliding his thumb over the slit and pumping it slowly. He felt it twitch suddenly when he slid not one, but two fingers into his partner's valve.

Starscream arched his back further, pressing his wings into the wall. Knockout grinned mischievously and increased the speed of the assault. The seeker writhed and panted hard, vents whirring loudly.

"There you go, my little _slut,_" he chuckled and withdrew his fingers and relinquished the spike.

"W-Wha...Knock...Knockout! I command you to k-keep going!" Starscream was so flustered, his optics had offlined and his wings had started to droop.

"Hold on," Knockout sneered. He opened his own panel and exposed his spike and valve, both in complete arousal. He pressed the head of his spike at the entrance of Starscream's valve and pushed in slowly, causing Starscream to emit a loud, long moan.

Knockout started off at a slow pace, but it wasn't quite enough for Starscream. Knockout found himself slamming deep into Starscream, hitting the main sensor node every time he threw himself back in. The red mech slid his hands around Starscream's waist, giving him better traction as he fucked him harder and faster.

It wasn't long before overload hit both mechs, causing both of their chassis' to go into rough spasms, valves clenching and spikes spurting. Knockout couldn't help but let his knee-joints give out as he slid to the floor.

"Holy _fuck_..." Knockout rubbed his optics and grinned once again. "That was some good facin'..."

Starscream remained standing. "Well, you're not finished yet."

Knockout looked up to the seeker to see that Starscream's spike was still standing erect, quivering and looking in dire need of an overload. Starscream grabbed Knockout's helm and pulled him closer, to the point where the spike was right in his face.

"Suck."

Knockout growled.

"Oh come on," Starscream grumbled. "It's your turn to be the _bitch_..." He grabbed the red mech's helm once again and pulled him forward. Starscream sighed as he felt the warmth of Knockout's mouth engulf his throbbing spike.

"Nnn, yes," Starscream gently rocked his hips back and forth as Knockout sucked gently, running his glossa over the tip and pumping gently.

Again, it didn't take much before Starscream was thrown into the bliss of overload, spike spraying transfluid over Knockout's face and in his mouth.

Knockout grinned as he stood, and his optics widened as Starscream pulled him back in for one more deep kiss, smearing and exchanging fluids, Starscream tasting his own.

As their lip plates parted, Starscream and Knockout shared identical, wicked grins.

"Very good, Knockout. Now," Starscream scoffed at the mess they had made, "get this cleaned up!"

"Of course, _mein kommandant._"


End file.
